How Do you Love Someone Without Getting hurt?
by ImperialxViciousness
Summary: Changed the title from "Saving Me", the original title, to this one. i thought it was more fitting due to the future chapters. I'm also Tsukasa.SIGN but sadly i forgot my email.
1. An Acrobat's Remorse

Chapter one:

An acrobat's remorse:

It had been about 4 years since the end of the Hundred Year War, when Avatar Aang had finally defeated the treacherous Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko took the throne from Azula and Ozai and became Fire Lord, with Mai as his Fire Lady. Katara and Aang had gotten together, Sokka stayed with Suki, and Toph was "just friends" with The Duke. Peace was spreading around the world and the GAang could rest peacefully…except for Ty Lee. Ty Lee was a skilled acrobat who studied the art of chi blocking. She was also Azula's friend…at least she had been Azula's friend…until the Boiling Rock incident. Ever since her imprisonment in jail, Ty Lee's aura had become a dull pink till the end of Sozin's comet.

_Remorse_. _A sense of Betrayal._

Sure she was happy on Kyoshi Island, she had made tons of new friends but somewhere in her heart she felt empty…ruined.

Ty Lee had perched herself under Ursa's favorite tree in the courtyard, the one near the turtle-duck pond. An elegantly aged Jasmine tree. Ty Lee stared into the empty pool of clear liquid, her reflection showed another than her own. Ty Lee stared harder, to make sure that what she was seeing wasn't real; sure enough, Azula's reflection gazed up at Ty Lee. Ty Lee sighed and looked up at her newly acquired friends: Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki…and Azula's mother, Ursa. Zuko had found her in the Earth Kingdom, hidden well in Ba Sing Se.

Sighing and gazing down into the water again, Ty Lee couldn't help but feel worse than Mai usually was right now, her life was great yes, but it didn't feel entirely complete. A piece was missing to the puzzle.

"Hey, I'm going out to town for a little while, that okay? I just need to get up and…stretch a little." Ty Lee said, plastering a fake smile on her soft featured face. "Okay, sure. Hey, while your out can you get some food too?" Katara asked, looking somewhat guilty for asking Ty Lee to do her errands, as she handed the pink acrobat a bag of coins.

"Of course, no problem at all, I might be a little late though." Ty Lee said, turning to walk away as she stuffed the mini velvet bag into her hidden pocket.

Trying to act a little bit casual until she was out of the groups' sight, Ty Lee sighed in relief when she rounded a corner. She eagerly broke into a run and sprinted to the very gates surrounding the palace's grounds. Ty Lee turned to the right and dashed off that way, towards the prison tower. Ty Lee flashed her pass to the guards outside and walked down the damp, poorly lit winding corridor until she reached Azula's cell. It was guarded by Imperial firebenders and Ty Lee had a little more trouble getting in, but after a little persuasion she managed to enter the dark cell. It looked like most of the cells did but it was well lit and there was a full cot in the corner of the enlarged cage, an upgrade from the dingy sleeping mat. It was still a pretty bad living condition though but that didn't matter now because Ty Lee saw who she came for.

"Azula, it's me, Ty Lee."

Nothing but silence filled the already depressing atmosphere.

"Azula, please talk to me. I need you in my life…I'm alo-" before Ty Lee could finish her sentence, Azula's lithe frame came rushing forward, face pressed against the cold metal bars. Her voice was forced, emitted from clenched teeth, obvious anger in her tone.

"What could you possibly want with me? Nobody even remembers…or knows if I'm still alive!" Azula screamed at the pink girl, her eyes wide, crazed, and strangely glassy. Ty Lee gave her a look of concern, desperately trying to drown out the demented look in her former friend's eyes.

"No one ever remembers the psychotic one in the family! They just leave her to rot in a cell…to live the rest of her life in cold isolation!" Azula's voice was now barely a whisper as she finished her sentence, her voice hoarse from lack of conversation and her previous yelling. Tears fell to the floor in a subtle quietness and shaky breaths broke the long lasting silence.

"Azula, I…I'm so sorry I left you all those years ago. I never meant to hurt you." Her throat burned with her unshed tears causing her voice to crack. Ty Lee shook her head in regret, sorrow washing over her.

"Of course you didn't. You just wanted to see how long it would take to make me crack. Well, congratulations, you succeeded." Azula said, her biting sarcasm stung Ty Lee.

"Just leave me alone! I don't need anyone else…I'm alone in this world!" Azula turned her back to Ty Lee, looking over her shoulder, her eyes were venomous now. Ty Lee persisted.

"No, Azula. You aren't alone. You have me…you have everyone on your side."

Azula loosened a bit, her shoulders relaxing. Ty Lee reached into the separated part and laid her hand on Azula's shoulder. No reaction, that was good right?

"Ty Lee, why do you even try? I'm a lost cause." Azula said, releasing a passive sigh. "Because I know that you're not." Ty Lee said, pulling Azula's back to the steel bars and embracing her friend.

"Ty…I'm so ashamed of myself. I should never have locked you up because of one little outrageous burst of anger. I'm so, so sorry." Azula said, her hands hesitantly latched onto Ty Lee's arms as if they might just disappear.

"Don't worry, 'Zula. I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I'm going to get people to help you." Ty Lee said, smiling into Azula's back.

"Lady Ty lee, your time is up." A guard looked in through the slit in the door. Ty Lee nodded and turned back to a worried Azula.

"I have to go now, but don't worry; I'll keep coming back even if they ban me from doing so." Ty Lee said, confidence rising in her voice.

"But…" Azula began but was cut off by an unexpected kiss to the cheek. It was light but loving.

"I'll be back. Trust me." Ty Lee said, pulling away from the former princess's face as she lifted herself up off of the dirty ground.

"Don't worry, 'Zula, I'll be back…I promise."

And with that, Ty Lee slipped the hood of her cloak back over her head and with a final, almost regretful look on her face, Ty Lee stepped out of the cold prison cell.


	2. Isn't Anyone Willing to Help?

Chapter two:

Isn't anyone willing to help?

As soon as she cleared the final two guards the front door, Ty Lee sped back to the palace just in case anyone was wondering where she had disappeared to. Ty Lee wasn't a bad girl, she had her flaws at times yes, but certainly wasn't one to get sentenced to death by the fire lord.

Ty Lee found Ursa, Katara, and Aang gathered around a Pai Sho table, enjoying a cup of Iroh's finest tea.

"Ty Lee, it looks like you just ran a marathon. Where did you come from anyway?" Ursa asked, giving Ty Lee a warm smile before sipping some tea.

"Yeah, but um…before I tell you all…promise not to get angry with me?"

"Why would we Ty Lee?" Katara asked, looking at her friend as if she was crazy.

"Of course not dear, just tell us and we'll try to help you." Ursa said, handing Ty Lee a cup of steaming jasmine tea while offering the pink acrobat a reassuring smile.

"Okay, so I did go out to town and Katara, I did get your groceries…but then I made a side quest to the prison tower to see…Azula." Ty Lee said, hesitating on Azula's name. So far none of them blew up at this news.

"You…why? Why did you see _Azula_?" Katara asked, saying Ursa's daughter in disgust. Ursa subtly scowled at Katara slightly but let it slip.

"Ty Lee, why did you see Azula?" Aang asked, looking concerned.

How is Azula? Is she still hallucinating?" Ursa cut in, her worry for her daughter rising more than ever as her maternal instinct kicked in.

"She's not hallucinating anymore. She didn't think I was an image and she certainly isn't paranoid anymore…she's just…confused." Ty Lee said, explaining things with a sense of uncertainty.

"She's broken on the inside because of Ozai and she needs as much help restoring her emotional health more than her mental. She was never crazy, it was all emotional turmoil induced." Ty Lee continued, shifting her gaze from Katara to Ursa to Aang.

"So, will you help?" Ty Lee said, clasping her hands together.

"I will help Azula as much as I can; it's my job as the Avatar to make sure everyone's okay." Aang replied, his wiser side showing through his facial features, a look of pure determination set in his grey eyes.

"As much as I don't like her, I'll help too." Katara said, crossing her arms stubbornly. Ty Lee looked at Ursa.

"I need to become a better mother to my children…especially Azula. I neglected her as a child and I need to do everything to make things up to her." Ursa said, smiling slightly. Ty Lee was suddenly elated by their offers.

"Thank you, all of you."

The first following months revolved around Azula. Ursa was still unsure if Azula even wanted to see her again but Aang and Ty Lee reassured her. Katara was kept busy walking down to the prison tower each afternoon, trying to create some good relationship with Azula until she finally got over her resentment towards the waterbender. Weeks passed quickly and Ty Lee brought all three of her companions down with her during her daily visit.

"Hey, 'Zula, we're here!" Ty Lee said, rushing over to her friends' containment.

"Azula, you okay?" Ty Lee asked in concern as her friend said nothing. Ty Lee followed Azula's gaze and saw that it connected with Ursa.

"Hey, 'Zula…let's not go and do anything we would regret all right?" Ty Lee said, taking note of her voice unsure and wavering.

"I know, I'm not stupid Ty. I'm just shocked right now." Azula said, her tone of voice held a controlled fierceness to it. Ursa stood still, not daring to move. She couldn't face her daughter now. With a quick turn, Ursa dashed out of the room and into the winding corridor.

"Ursa, wait!" Katara yelled, beginning to follow her until Aang stopped her.

"Let her be. This was a tough thing to do and clearly she wasn't ready."

Katara nodded in agreement and looked down at Azula, a pained look on her face.

_Her mother didn't have the courage to face her; she didn't even look at her…not once. _Katara thought to herself, suddenly finding herself feeling sorry for the former princess. "She left…" was all Azula said before breaking down into tears. "She left me _again_! Why?" Azula asked to nobody in particular as tears kept flowing.

"Azula, nobody left you. Your mother was just unsure of herself…give her some time to reconcile with herself and you'll see." Aang said, kneeling down and placing a hand on Azula's shoulder through the cold bars. Katara, as hesitant as she would usually be, bent over to comfort Azula as much as she could, using her waterbending to soothe the girls emotional pain. With a quick flick of the wrist, Katara had sliced the lock holding the door closed in half, the cold metal lock dropping to the floor with a loud clang.

The door slid open, and Aang and Ty Lee stepped inside the cell to help Azula up. The two hooked their arms under hers and hoisted her up, slinging her arms around either's shoulders, and then they stepped out. Aang released Azula's left side, letting the girl gently rest on Ty Lee's slightly shorter shoulder.

Ty Lee embraced the broken princess, reassuring her that Ursa would come back.

"Here, I know, for a start, we could let you out…out of the prison tower, that is. You're good in the mental department, healthy enough to be staying in the palace again." Aang said, smiling a bit as he looked at Azula with his dark grey-brown eyes.

"Thank you…but what about Zuko?" Azula asked, her face fell to disappointment again. "Zuko doesn't have to know right now. You can keep in your room and I'll visit you by traveling through the secret passage that leads from the kitchen to your room." Ty Lee said, smiling her trademark grin as she pulled back from Azula. Azula nodded and her mouth curved into a faint smile.

Ursa stood in her room, the door shut and locked behind her back.

_What did I just do? I abandoned her again! Why…how could I be so stupid? _Ursa thought to herself as she though of Azula, her tormented daughter. She had a worse childhood than Zuko, no matter how much Zuko complained. Heck, he was gone half of her life so he shouldn't be complaining. Ursa brushed a slim hand over her forehead and ran it into her hair. Soft dark brown almost black tresses slid through her fingers, falling into her face again.

_Just like Azula's,_ Ursa thought, remembering times when she had brushed Azula's hair when she was just a child, no older than 6. A knock on the door brought Ursa back to reality. Steadily she opened it to come face to face with Zuko.

"My son…my Lord, what are you here for?" she asked, pulling her oldest into her arms. "I know that you've seen Azula, and I want you to stop. She needs to learn to suffer…like me." Zuko said sternly as he glared at his mother. Ursa was taken aback. "She needs to suffer? Oh, like staying with that horrible man I called a husband wasn't traumatizing enough! Do you know what he did to her?" Ursa asked, scolding Zuko who remained emotionless, his face stoic and his scar only enhancing his dark glare.

"She deserves to be isolated. It's her punishment and that's final!" Zuko shouted angrily, his anger flaring as he turned and walked off, heat radiating off of his body.

"That boy is more like Ozai now than ever." Ursa said to herself as she shook her head sadly.


	3. Decisions and Destiny

Chapter three:

Decisions and Destiny, Zuko

The next two days had been blurs, the fine line between night and day had been crossed and Azula had no clue as to what time it was.

_Soft bed, soft covers; red…it's my room?_

Azula woke up to see Ty Lee's curvy frame resting against her, her back facing Azula. Azula blushed heavily when she realized just how close Ty Lee was to her body. Azula could feel the curve of Ty Lee's butt against her groin, an awkward feeling no doubt. The only thing Azula could do was scoot over a little so there was at least a few inches of distance between them, but Azula didn't move and simply lay there, gazing at the sleeping acrobat.

"Ty Lee, wake up, it's morning." Azula said quietly, touching the acrobats' slim shoulder and shaking it a little.

"Mmm…'Zula…stop…" Ty Lee mumbled, swatting Azula's pale hand away. Azula smiled inwardly.

"Ty, come on. Wake up, please." Azula was practically begging now.

"Oh fine. If you insist, but I really don't want to." Ty Lee said, rolling over and kissing Azula lightly on the lips. Ty Lee was still in a half-sleep daze so she shouldn't have been accounted for her actions. When Ty Lee's lips met Azula's, the Firebender instantly blushed, turning a crimson red, her face rivaling that of a tomato. Ty Lee began to giggle a little and rolled off of the bed and onto her feet.

"Get up, sleepyhead." Ty Lee said with a grin still on her face. Azula groaned.

"Your lord, the princess, she's…she's not in her cell anymore!" a flustered guard came rushing in, kneeling down and panting for breath before Zuko. Zuko's face turned to a mask of complete rage.

"She's gone? What do you mean she's gone!"

"My lord, I swear…"

"NO! You don't understand the consequences of letting prisoners go!" Zuko was absolutely furious now.

"Do you know who did this?"

"N-no…my lord…"

"Damn it! Just get out, round up all the guards…this palace is under lockdown." Zuko said with a fierce tone, the flames around him burning brightly. The guard rushed out of the room, tripping over himself in the process.

About mid-afternoon, Katara went down to see Azula and Ty Lee. Since she didn't know the secret passage, she had to use her stealth skills to the best of her ability. Dodging behind plants and tapestries, Katara finally made it to the door of Azula's room.

"Hey, Ty Lee, you in there with…with the waterbending scroll?" Katara asked, emphasizing "waterbending scroll" as she knocked on the heavy door.

"One minute, I'm getting dressed!" Ty Lee shouted from behind the door. Trying to make it sound as realistic as possible, Ty Lee shuffled some blankets around then opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Katara. How are you?" Ty Lee said with a cheery grin.

"Oh, just a little tired. May I come in?" Ty Lee nodded. Katara stepped inside and the door shut behind her.

Steam rolled out from under the door and Mai looked down with a displeased expression.

_Again Zuko, you promised things would be different now that your father's in prison._

Mai's words echoed in her head, a little argument with Zuko after they had gotten back together. The assassin was pulled from her flashback when she heard the heavy doors creak open. Mai left her position in front of Ozai's tapestry and walked up to Zuko has he came out of his throne room.

"Zuko, you know you need to control your anger!" Mai said, her rough voice now a shout. "Just leave me alone Mai! I don't need your bitter sarcasm now." Zuko said gruffly, shoving Mai to the side. Mai scowled at her fiancé with utter disgust.

"Zuko, what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with the world?"

And with that, Zuko walked briskly down the hall, leaving Mai standing alone.


	4. Facing the Flames

Chapter four:

Facing the flames

Word of Zuko's lockdown had spread quickly, traveling among the servants like a fire in a prairie. Ty Lee and Katara sat in Azula's room, talking about the palace lockdown, a severe problem and roadblock in their plan. Apparently Zuko had found out from a guard.

"This is a really bad thing, Zuko knows about Azula's "escape" and now he'll be searching all over the place for her. I don't know what he plans for her now but I know it won't be anything good." Katara said sternly, looking over at the ex-princess, who now had a fearful expression in her amber eyes.

"Zuko…wants to kill me?" Azula asked, directing her gaze to Katara.

"No, I never said he'd kill you."

"But you implied it."

"But I never said he was considering that."

This argument was ended by Ty Lee splitting the two girls apart who had inched closer and closer to attacking each other and a knock at the door. All three girls held their breath, anticipation hanging in the air.

"Open up! We need to investigate!" a gruff mans voice came from the other side. Ty Lee nodded to Katara and both helped Azula into a camouflaged room.

"J-just a moment, I'll be right there! I'm kind of changing right now." The guard waited impatiently for a few minutes.

Ty Lee was the one to open the door. Leaning against the doorframe with a sly expression on her face, the pink acrobat greeted the guard.

"Why hello there, did you need anything?"

Without answering, the guard shoved his way into the guest room, pushing Katara aside roughly. Looking around, the guard turned and left, eyeing the two girls suspiciously as he left. Katara shut the door and locked it.

"Well, that was a little too close if you know what I mean." Ty Lee nodded in agreement as she went over to the emerging Azula.

"I can't stay here anymore. It's too dangerous for everyone if I do." Ty Lee looked stunned.

"No, 'Zula, you can't leave. Please, you have to stay with me, my auras never been pinker." Ty Lee said, using the words she had when they were younger. Azula's eyes widened for a moment and then closed.

"Ty Lee, I can't stay…you saw what happened. Zuko is ordering anyone who sees me to take me down. To kill me on the spot…or anyone who is affiliated with me. I can't do that to you." Azula said, pulling Ty Lee into a hug, burying her face in her hair. Katara looked at the couple with a small smile gracing her lips and a hint of jealousy in her blue eyes.

Ursa sat down in the courtyard, memories of Zuko coming to mind. They had fed turtle-ducks here every day, they played and laughed…while Azula was stuck inside with Ozai, training until she was on the brink of unconsciousness. Ursa needed to reform her relationship with Azula, she let her down when she was only a child, and why was she so harsh on Azula back then? Causing pain to siblings was what they did, right?

Ursa sighed, what was she to do now? Tell on Azula and cause her more pain or abandon Zuko for Azula? It was decisions like these that Ursa didn't like.

"I think we need some fresh air, if you don't mind Katara." Ty Lee said, as she slipped on a light quarter sleeved cloak over her new outfit.

"No, its fine…I suppose. You go on; Azula looks like she needs fresh air." Katara said, making her way over to the bedroom's door, getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to go find Aang right now, ask him to fly Appa around to the back door here, so…I'll see you later then...like in five minutes?"

Ty Lee nodded in approval as she grabbed Azula by the arm, leading her out of the back way.

Within thirty minutes, Azula was sitting with Ty Lee resting in her lap underneath a great tree in a secluded field far from the palace. Aang had offered to bring them here and Azula took the offer with gratitude. She needed to be away from the chaos happening in her old home. Azula sighed and Ty Lee looked up at her.

"What's wrong, 'Zula?"

"Nothing, Ty...nothing is wrong, I'm just tired."

"'Zula, you can't lie to me. I know when something's wrong."

"Okay, fine, you caught me."

"So, what is it?" Ty Lee was hanging onto Azula's neck, her arms lightly supporting herself as she settled back into the princess's lap.

"My mother…she didn't even come by, not once. So, I guess I'm still a little disappointed at that. But, it's something else," Azula paused and looked into Ty Lee's eyes.

"I guess my brother wanting me dead has me worried. I never expected him to go this far. I knew he hated my very existence…but still…" Azula looked up at the clear blue sky, the sun reflecting off of her golden eyes. Ty Lee leaned up and kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth. Azula's lips curved into a smile at the contact.

"But, then again, there's always a good side to things."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"You, Ty Lee, I have you." Azula said as she tackled Ty Lee to the ground.


	5. Fighting Fugitives

Chapter five:

It's tough to kill, isn't it, Zuko

Ty Lee and Azula had decided that they spent enough time away from the palace and eagerly headed back, ready for sleep. When they returned though, they were met with a worried looking Katara and Aang.

"I hate being the bearer of bad news but Zuko has placed guards all over the place, it's nearly impossible to get to your room now Azula and there are guards at the back entrance." Katara explained, her gaze shifting from Ty Lee to Azula to their intertwined hands. Katara's staring did not go unnoticed by Azula which confused the firebender because she could've sworn she saw a flash of jealousy in the waterbender's blue eyes.

_How strange…_Azula thought to herself, even though her face remained neutral.

"I think its best we spend a few weeks away from the palace. I'll tell Zuko that it's an important business trip for the Avatar only and then we'll be on our way out." Aang said, and the others nodded in agreement. Aang turned, grabbing his staff as he left the corridor.

Once the arrangements had been settled and approved by Zuko, the foursome left the Royal Palace on Appa and sailed to closest town. Azula, Ty Lee, Katara, and Aang spent a couple of weeks in a secluded Fire Nation village. They arrived there somewhere around midnight and instantly fell asleep; Azula and Ty Lee in the same bed and Katara and Aang in the same bed. The next morning came and Azula was the first one up, she rose with the sun. Ty Lee had woken up with Azula that morning and both went down to breakfast, leaving Katara and Aang to sleep.

"So, how did you sleep, Ty?"

"Oh, you know…good." Ty Lee said with a suggestive smile on her face. Azula laughed a little, remembering yesterday in the field. Katara and Aang entered the dining room, said their good mornings and joined them for a traditional fire nation breakfast.

"Hey, Azula, are you ready to go?" Aang had appeared in the doorway to Ty Lee and Azula's room.

"Yes, thank you so much for helping me find refuge for a while here." Aang appreciated Azula's gratitude much better than the Azula trying to kill him.

"It's my duty as Avatar to keep everyone safe." Aang replied in a voice that was full of wisdom. Aang left the room and went to finish readying Appa. Azula came out and loaded her belongings onto Appa's saddle.

"Again, I can't thank you enough, Aang." Ty Lee said, turning to the airbender and giving him a warm smile.

"No problem, Ty Lee."

_Fire Nation palace:_

Zuko was busy pacing in the throne room, pausing every five minutes to release a pent up cry of anger.

"My lord, we think we have your sisters' location. It said she was in a Fire Nation village, a secluded one too, east of here."

"Well, then send in troops to find her. When they find her, I want her alive and brought to me…so I can finish her." Zuko said, seething with anger.

The Imperial firebender left the room, on his quest to round up the Elite squad.

"Finally Azula, I will have you ended." Zuko hissed through his teeth as his eyes held a fierce intention in them as he tilted his head slightly down.*

The Elite squad was made up of 50 separate divisions and where the most skilled firebenders, just not as skilled as Azula used to be. They were ready to bring back the fugitive no matter the severity of the consequences…they just needed her alive right? Zuko never said anything about barely alive though. The Elite squad took their formation, ready to launch the zeppelins.

_Fire Nation village:_

Azula sat with Ty Lee and Katara on Appa's saddle while Aang prepared for take off. "Oh, wait, I forgot something!" Katara exclaimed as she jumped down from the saddle and rushed back into the house. She had forgotten her necklace. This would take awhile; Katara usually put her necklace under lock and key and took about 20 minutes to get the right combo. Aang's stomach growled.

"Whoops, looks like I'm a little hungry." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Uh, Aang, no time to eat, I think we have company." Ty Lee said, pointing to the zeppelin descending from the sky.

"Oh no, they found us. I just knew this would happen!" Azula shouted, franticly trying to figure out a plan in her mind. Doing mental planning in her head within five seconds wasn't her forte…of course, it wasn't most peoples.

About half of the soldiers jumped from the zeppelin and landed on the ground, surrounding Appa.

"Run!" Azula shouted, jumping up to the second floor balcony, Ty Lee and Aang following suit.

"Get them! Don't just stand there!" the general shouted, pointing to the escapees. They charged at them.

The group of three scattered like ants, Azula and Ty Lee dashing one way while Aang tried to fend off a circle of soldiers.

"Ty Lee, go run and hide!" Azula shouted, pushing Ty Lee into the nearest house.

Azula turned to the charging soldiers and then the wall of the house.

_Well, here goes nothing…_Azula thought, as she backed up, then charged at the wall, jumping onto it. Azula scaled the wall easily, like a spider almost.

Azula had reached the second story window, clutching onto the window sill as she looked down.

A large wave of intense heat barely grazed Azula's clothes. Azula looked back down; things were really heating up…quite literally. Three guards stood in perfect formation, each one aiming a flaming fist at her. Azula tried to get up to the third floor window but her ankle was caught in a fire whip. She had two choices, lose her foot or surrender. _I'd rather not do both…_Azula thought to herself as she felt her ankle begin to burn.

"Alright! I surrender…take me back to the Fire Nation." Azula released her grip on the windowsill and was dragged to the ground. The soldier almost had Azula's whole body until a water whip knocked him away.

"Katara, thanks-" Azula said, almost surprised.

"No thanks now, talk later." Azula nodded. About to get up and ready to run, Azula was struck down again, a sharp blade lodged into her side.

"Azula!" Katara yelled, rushing over to the fallen girl. All Azula saw was the face of Katara before blackness took over.


	6. Azula's Revival

Chapter six:

Please wake up, Azula!

"Aang! We have to get out of here now, Azula's been stabbed!"

"What! Where's Ty Lee?" Aang shouted back, blasting a particularly annoying guard into the Cabbage Merchant's cart.

Just then, Ty Lee emerged from where she was hiding and instantly saw the bloody mess Azula had become. A look of horror spread over Ty Lee's face instantly and she dashed over to the suffering girl.

"Katara, give her to me. I'll load her onto Appa and you go help Aang!"

Katara nodded and handed off the unconscious girl to the smaller acrobat who, once she had a firm grip, ran off to the hidden Appa.

"Aang, let's go! Ty Lee's here and she has Azula." Katara shouted, and Aang nodded, dropping the guard he was holding and running over to the waterbender. The two ran off to join Ty Lee and as soon as Aang's hands hit the reigns, they were off, flying to another secluded fire nation village.

Azula was brought into the inn's infirmary and placed gently on the bed. Her blood stained the white sheets an angry scarlet instantly and seeped through her clothing.

"This is bad, really, really bad." Katara said, using her healing abilities to run her hands over the deep wound. Azula wasn't even conscious, she was completely knocked out. The good thing was that she was still breathing, even if her breaths came in shallow and pained. Ty Lee stood by, hands clasped over her mouth.

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know yet, the wounds are deep."

"Wait, she has more than one wound?"

"Yes, all in one area though."

"Oh…" conversation was scarce and made things even more worrisome.

"I'm going to message…no, I can't." Aang began, but remembered Zuko.

"We can't send a letter to Ursa, right?" Aang shook his head sadly.

"Come on Ty Lee, let's leave Katara and Azula." Ty Lee nodded, sad to go but knew it was for the best.

A whole afternoon passed and Azula's wounds were looking somewhat better. Katara would work on healing them each day until Azula was healthy enough to travel long distances. Azula slept soundly on the bed, her head was propped up slightly with the help of two pillows. The moon shone brightly against the pitch black sky, littered by white hot flares of energy. The door to the infirmary opened enough for a slim girl to fit in and Ty Lee poked her head in, quickly sighting the sleeping 18 year old. Ty Lee quietly and swiftly made her way to the side of Azula's bed, staring down at the peaceful expression on the porcelain skin. Ty Lee lightly sat on the bed, avoiding sitting on Azula she gently eased herself so that she was laying next to her. Ty Lee draped an arm over Azula's slim waist, carefully avoiding the bandaged area and snuggled a little closer, so close she could hear the steady rhythm of the older girls' heart. With this steady beat, Ty Lee drifted off into a heavy sleep.

_Fire Nation Palace:_

"What do you mean you 'couldn't catch her?" Zuko demanded, turning to face the messenger guard.

"Well, my lord, another person helped her…a waterbender…"

"What do you mean a waterbender helped my sister? What did she look like?" Even though Zuko knew exactly who that waterbender was he still wanted to know. _Katara_ Zuko thought.

"She was wearing blue and had dark skin, dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes…and a necklace."

"Ah, so it is her then…"

"What my lord?"

"**Nothing**!" Zuko snapped back. "Get out of here now! And if you fail one more time, your life is on the line!"

_Secluded Fire Nation village:_

Dawn broke the serenity of the early morning hours. Azula still hadn't woken yet and Katara found Ty Lee sleeping with her when she came for her daily healing session. Gently moving Ty Lee's arm from Azula's stomach, Katara began unwrapping Azula's old bandages while running her water gloved hands over the wounds. Azula flinched at the contact and slowly opened her eyes. Ty Lee, however, remained asleep. Or so they thought. Ty Lee remained still though, not wanting to interrupt Katara's healing session. Besides, she wanted to listen to their conversation.

"Katara…that hurts…"

"Azula! You're awake!" Katara exclaimed, breaking her water glove and subconsciously hugging the injured girl. Azula blushed when she realized she was only half clothed.

"U-uh, Katara…you're on me…" Azula began, stuttering. Katara realized that she was practically straddling Azula.

"Oh, uh…sorry, so sorry about that…I didn't realize…" Katara blushed as well, releasing Azula.

Right, well…I'll just finish changing your bandages and be on my way…" Katara began wrapping Azula's torso.

"So…uh…we'll be here for a while then…"

"Yeah, your wounds are better though."

"Thanks to you, that is."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

The awkward silence continued until Katara left the room, leaving Azula alone.

_What made me so…flustered? I certainly don't like her that way…do I? I know I did about Ty Lee…but her?_

Azula was deep in thought, in an internal debate over whether or not she actually liked Katara in 'that way'.


	7. Love is Tough

Chapter seven:

Love is tough

Ursa tried to reason with Zuko, to make him see the light and not kill his sister. She didn't even deserve the death sentence. Usually to get that sentence, it was a death for a death and Azula hadn't killed anyone at all. Zuko couldn't find reason though, he still insisted on killing his younger sister.

"Mother, please, this is for the best."

"No Zuko, it's not. We can all live as one happy family without people dying."

"Then you don't see my reasons." That conversation ended with Ursa being escorted out of the throne room.

"You're right Zuko, I don't."

Azula was strong enough to be up and about but not enough to travel.

"Hey, Azula, could I…uh…see you in my room for a couple of minutes?" Katara asked, twiddling with her fingers nervously. Azula thought for a minute then nodded in agreement. Following the waterbender quietly, they came to her room and shut the door behind them.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Azula asked in a questioning tone.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were okay, that's all." Katara lied, looking away from Azula's gaze.

"You're lying. You forget, I can tell if someone's lying or not." Azula said skeptically, raising a fine eyebrow at the girl.

"Okay, well, maybe it's something else too." Katara said, looking away. "What do you really want?"

"This." Katara said quickly, leaning into Azula and lightly pressing her own lips to the others. Azula's eyes widened and she was hesitant to pull away.

_This is wrong…I'm with Ty Lee…but I still want this…_Azula thought to herself, closing her eyes. Finally, Azula pushed Katara away.

"I'm sorry, I can't…I'm with Ty…and aren't you with Aang?" Azula looked sad; she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I understand…I'm sorry too. Just know that I'll still love you and admire you from afar." Katara said, giving Azula sad smile before turning to leave.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I truly am…"

Azula sighed as she heard the door close, and sadly looked down at what she was doing. It was rough, pushing away the girl who helped her heal.

Azula walked out of the inn and ran into Ty Lee.

"Hey Ty." Azula said, pulling her girlfriend into a warm embrace but pulled away quickly, Ty Lee however, clung on.

"What's wrong, 'Zula?"

"Nothing much…I'm just having some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Just trouble Ty, nothing big."

_Yeah right, nothing big…a love triangle, more like a love line… like that isn't big trouble_ Azula thought to herself as Ty Lee brought herself closer to her lovers face. Their lips met and a warm surge spread throughout Azula's body. They separated, Ty Lee smiling at Azula.

"Thank you, Ty, I needed that."

"Sure thing, 'Zula." Azula said nothing but hugged Ty Lee and looked over at the figure standing nearby, Katara. A twinge of pain shot through Azula when she saw the sorrow in her secret lovers eyes.

_Fire Nation palace:_

"What should I do Mai?" Zuko asked as he paced back and forth.

"Don't ask me, I thought you thought I was useless." Mai said expressionless, folding her arms tighter.

"Mai, I need help!"

"Well, don't look at me!"

"But-!"

"No 'buts' Zuko!"

"But Mai!"

"I said no!"

The conversation was ended by Mai silencing Zuko's persistent begs and pleads. With their conversation over, Mai strode out of the throne room and began walking towards one of the palace's many courtyards. When Mai came to one courtyard in particular, she stopped in front of a tree, engraved into the bark were three names; Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.

_Fire Nation Village:_

"But Azula!"

"I said I'm not in the mood to talk right now!"

"But why not?"

"Because I'm not Ty…I'm just not."

"But…"

"Shush!"

"Why…"

"Shut it!"

"Not?"

"I said no!" Azula yelled, snapping towards Ty Lee who suddenly became very upset. "Fine, if that's the way you want it then don't talk to me for now. I'll be with Aang." Azula crossed her arms and stubbornly turned her back on the acrobat.

"Well then, I'll be with Katara!"

"Fine!" And with that, Ty Lee slammed the door behind her as she left the room.

Azula uncrossed her arms and had a look of guilt and insecurity as to what she just did to her lover.

"Ty Lee, I'm sorry." Azula whispered as if Ty Lee were still there.

Ty Lee stormed through the silent inn, muttering hateful words under her breath. Ty Lee found Aang meditating at a nearby river. He wasn't in the Spirit World, which was good because Ty Lee needed interaction with someone with as much wisdom as Aang. She would've normally gone to Iroh but he was in Ba Sing Se.

"Hey, Aang," Ty Lee began, not wanting to bother the young hero but needing a response.

"Oh, hello Ty Lee…um, what can I do for you?" Aang said, turning to face the pink acrobat as he paused his meditations.

"I'm having some…problems."

"I can tell." "It's about Azula…"

"Did she snap again?"

"No, it's…" Ty Lee wasn't too sure if Aang would come down with a case of homophobia, not that he seemed the type to do so but still, Ty Lee couldn't be too sure. Aang looked at Ty Lee expectantly.

"Well…it's about love problems…with Azula…"

"Ah, I see."

"So, you're not shocked?"

"Nope."

"Not even disgusted?"

"Nope. Why would I be?"

"Well, it's just…it's two girls and…"

"Not surprised, disgusted, mad, grossed out, nothing. I think that if you find true love within a person than you should follow your heart, Ty Lee."

"Thank you Aang."

Ty Lee said with a smile as she closed her eyes, contemplating on what she'd do to make up to Azula.


	8. Flaring Passions

Chapter eight:  
Help me, Katara!

Azula walked around a little while, searching high and low for Katara until she found her in a small meadow with a stream flowing through it. She was practicing waterbending and when she saw Azula she aimed a line of water towards the princess.

"Still mad?"

"Gee, how could you tell?" Katara asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was with Ty Lee before you. I do love you, you know."

With these words Katara ceased her waterbending. Azula attempted to re-compose herself, ungracefully smoothing out the wrinkles in her crimson robes while draining her hair of any remaining water.

"Well, I thank you for the unneeded shower but I have matters that I need help with." "What kind of matters?"

"Matters involving you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You saw me and Ty Lee and I saw you watching….and I guess I want to say that I'm sorry you had to see that."

Katara looked somewhat happier now that Azula had been the one apologizing.

"I forgive you, Azula. Although I do deserve some payment."

"What payment-?"

Azula didn't finish her sentence before Katara tackled her to the ground in a heated kiss. When they broke off, Azula was left in a half daze.

"Katara…" Azula panted, looking at Katara

"I know…just don't say anything then." Katara replied while giving Azula a smile that only the firebender could do; a smile a predator would give its prey. Azula realized the other girls' intentions and gently pushed her off.

"Not now, Katara. I need to talk to you about Zuko's Elite squad. He has intentions that I can only possibly compare to Ozai's intentions. I need you to talk some sense into him. We can go back to the Fire Nation and talk to Mai…er, you and Aang can talk to Mai while Ty Lee and I will stay outside of the palace walls, got it?"

"Sounds like a plan. But what if Zuko doesn't agree?"

"Then I guess I'll turn myself in…I don't want people getting even more hurt because of me." Azula said, her attitude had changed considerably since Katara had last seen her. A stuck up, spoiled brat she was…but not anymore. Now Azula cared about others, the ones she loves.

"You okay, Katara." Azula said, when she noticed Katara staring at her with a spreading blush on her face.

"W-what? Oh, it's nothing Azula. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular, just the past." Azula shrugged and looked out at the sunset, letting the silence settle before speaking again.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Azula said, turning slightly to look at the waterbender.

"What is?"

"The sun setting. It's just lovely…"

Katara nodded in agreement, the soft oranges, pinks, and purples reflecting off of her vibrant blue irises.

They stayed like this for a moment until Azula broke the peaceful serenity.

"I'll face him. That's my decision. I'll face Zuko once and for all, in a fair fight, and I'll surrender to him."

"What? Why? Why do that, Azula?"

"Katara, I have to. It's the only way Zuko will stop his lockdown on the palace. I can't keep on like this. The guilt…it's eating away at me."

Katara could only stare in awe and adoration at Azula's words. She'd always known Azula to be brave and almost headstrong but never this…wait, Azula's always been that determined.

"If you must, then do what you need to do. Save _your_ nation, Azula." Azula nodded, her face set in pure determination. Parts of the old Azula were returning.


	9. I Challenge you to an Agni Kai

Chapter nine:

Agni Kai!

Azula had made arrangements to return to the Fire Nation mainland the next afternoon and Aang had hesitantly agreed.

"Azula, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure, Aang. I'm more than sure."

Those were the exact words exchanged between princess and Avatar. Azula was finishing her packing when Ty Lee arrived at her side.

"Hey,"

"Hey, Ty."

"So, you're going to face the Big Flame, huh?"

"Yeah…I am."

"Why?"

"Because as the ex-Fire Nation princess, I need to keep my place in the Nation…as a loyalist, and to protect you."

"I thought you were with Katara now."

Azula fell silent, looking down at the sleeping robe she was carefully folding.

"No, Ty Lee...I don't…I'm not…I…I don't know okay!" Ty Lee's anger softened.

"But Azula, we both can help you! You don't need to choose between one and the other."

"But Ty…"

"No 'buts' Azula."

"Fine, I won't talk then."

"I love you, Azula."

"I love you too, Ty."

"I thought you said you wouldn't talk."

"I lied."

Ty Lee left Azula so she could finish packing and walked outside; basking in the warmth the sun gave off. She softly closed her eyes and stood there, in the warmth that felt so much like Azula.

An hour later, the group finally departed. Azula sat with Katara in the saddle while Aang and Ty Lee sat in front, Aang steering the bison. Katara noticed Azula fidgeting a lot; first her hands would travel to a lock of hair, twirl it a bit, and then go to picking at her nails, then to rubbing her eye furiously. Just as Azula was about to bite her thumbnail, Katara gently grabbed the slender hand and held it in her own.

"Don't worry, you're strong and willed. You can face him…in fact, he might change his decision." Katara said, with a reassuring smile. Azula smiled back, although deep in her gut she wasn't too confident with herself.

Thirty minutes later, the four of them landed in the palace courtyard.

"Ah, this place brings back memories!" Katara said, trying to lighten the moment for Azula but wasn't helping much.

"Yeah, not really."

"I was trying to enlighten you."

"Not working."

Katara gave up, nothing could settle the disgruntled princess.

"Ah, Katara, Aang, and Ty Lee…and you, you filthy piece of-"

"Zuko! Shut up before I freeze your sorry ass!" Katara shouted, stepping forward a bit to emphasis her threat. Zuko looked absolutely taken aback.

"So you're helping her too?"

Katara didn't answer.

"Very well, guards, bring the fugitive, my sister, up here."

Two guards stepped towards Azula, who tried to escape their grasp but couldn't in time, grabbed her by the arms and threw her forward and onto the ground in a rough manner.

"Now, what could you possibly want with me?"

"I want you dead."

"That makes me feel so loved Zuzu…it almost makes me feel unloved."

"You unloved? Hah! I was the one who suffered; I was the one who endured pain! You…you're nothing compared to me!"

"That's what you think."

"Excuse me?"  
"You think your life was tragedy; you were gone half of my lifetime! Do you know what I had to endure all those years? How many beatings I suffered from? How many broken bones I had during one year!"

"Shut up! You know nothing! But it doesn't matter now because I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" Zuko shouted angrily, throwing his robes to the ground.

Azula was shocked by the straightforward challenge. She wasn't prepared for this. She was about to make a retort such as "no thanks" but it didn't come out.

"Come now, sister. You don't want a head start?"

Azula growled at him but didn't fall for the trap…_not like last time, dear brother_


	10. I said I'd Fight Fairly

Chapter ten:

I said I'd fight fairly!

Azula's mind was racing, her thoughts scrambled as she looked for a place to hide. Zuko shot Azula into a nearby column of red marble. The impact stripped Azula of any spare breath she had, rendering her dizzy and half conscious. Zuko was ruthless now that she was a "threat to the throne". Hell, Azula didn't have firebending at her dispense anymore, her week of unconsciousness had rendered her firebendless. Katara and Aang were told to stay out of this fight as it was Azula's alone. Azula lay in a heap; gasping and struggling and Katara couldn't tell if she was even alive still.

This was like before except the roles had been reversed. Zuko had blasted her with a powerful bomb of fire that knocked her off balance, sending her flying. Azula struggled to get up, a deep cut on her forehead, it wouldn't scar thankfully, released a crimson river of warm stickiness.

"Tired, 'Zula?" Zuko asked mockingly from across the court.

"In your dreams!" Azula managed to shout back, although it sent a shooting pain through her ribcage.

Katara and Aang looked on at the struggling princess, unable to be of any help. They both heard Zuko call out to his younger sister, taunting her almost.

"Hey, 'Zula! Guess you can't do anything now!"

"Shut up Zuko, or else you'll be wishing you hadn't said that!" Azula spat back, fully standing now, the wind blowing her onyx strands in a neat flow.

"Of course, Azula, keep wishing that."

And with those final words, Zuko shot a raging bomb of fire straight towards the younger girl. Dodging it, Azula leapt behind one of the columns, narrowly avoiding the burst of fire.

Katara let drawn out 'dang' escape her lips.

"Azula's not doing too hot." Aang shook his head sadly in response.

"She's not going to make it against him."

"No, she's not."

"Aang, we've got to do _something_!"

"Katara, unless you want to be burned to a stake by Zuko for interfering, then I suggest you try and not end up like fried chicken, okay?"

Katara just nodded, her fingers tightly gripping the cool metal bar, her knuckles a pure white now.

Azula lay there, her vision blurring as images faded in and out. Even breathing hurt her ribcage. Each intake of breath caused her to gasp sharply, which hurt her even more.

_I've got to do something, anything…it hurts so badly…I don't think I can make it…_Azula thought, her head and body hurting even more from the mere thought of fighting more. Azula dragged herself to a large column, using it as a temporary shield. Using the column as a sort of crutch, Azula pushed herself to stand. Her left hand clutching her chest as she breathed, it hurt.

_Alright, Azula…you can do this…just focus your chi…hopefully firebending will return. It's like learning to walk again..._

Just as Katara was entering a thought, a wide, scorching wall of fierce white fire blasted past her, barely missing the tip of her nose.

"Zuko, be careful!"

But little did Katara know that it wasn't Zuko, but Azula instead. Katara looked out at her secret lover, a shocked yet happy look spread over her Katara's face. Determination and revenge was visible in Azula's now vibrant amber eyes; she had her firebending back! Except, this fire wasn't her trademark sinister blue, it was white. Pure white fire, the most powerful of fire.

"Hey, Fire Lord Dipshit, I told you I'd fight fairly!" Azula half laughed, half yelled in glee as she sent another line of energy towards the now dumbstruck Zuko.

"Hey, I thought you said you'd fight fairly!" Zuko whined, his total "I'm the superior Fire Lord" attitude disappearing instantly as he jumped to dodge the blast.

"I am fighting fairly. Two benders in an _Agni_ Kai, that's pretty fair, don't you think?" Azula said, emphasizing "Agni" to her brother, the whining 'Fire Lord Dipshit'.

Zuko, too busy trying to figure our how in Agni's name Azula regained the will to firebend was instantly blown over by a sudden wave of heat as Azula walked towards him.

"So, ZuZu," Azula said as her feet came near Zuko's head. "Care to say anything else? I'm being generous, so I'd say that you should get up and declare this match officially over." Azula said, giving Zuko one of her trademark "I win" smiles.

Zuko scowled as Azula began laughing, her old personality fading into the new Azula. Equally stunned when Azula showed white fire, Zuko's eyes widened as Azula's hand took Zuko's own and hoisted him up off of the dirt ground.

"Need some help?"

"Why are you helping me up?"

"I said that I'd fight fairly, didn't I?" was all Azula said as she limped over to Katara's open arms.

Zuko shook his head and rubbed a newly formed bump but quickly dropped his hand when he saw Mai and Ursa come running out to the tournament ring.

"What happened here?" Ursa exclaimed, rushing over to Azula, Katara, Ty Lee and the Avatar. Azula looked up from the ground to see her mother rushing towards her, arms extended. As Azula was pulled into a warm embrace, Zuko was busy talking to Mai.

"So, what happened?" Mai asked, her eyes holding sincere curiosity

"Azula and I fought."

"No kidding, really? That much I can see, Zuko. But why?"

"It's…complicated."

"I'm a smart lady, Zuko. Just tell me."

"I don't know. Azula said she'd fight fairly even without firebending and during the middle of the Agni Kai she suddenly gained firebending out of nowhere…it was…weird." Zuko said, looking over at his younger sister. Mai looked over too.

Azula was surrounded by her former enemies, being hugged and cared for.


	11. Absolute Loathing

Chapter eleven:

I'm sorry, Azula.

Walking back from the tournament ring surrounded by her former enemies, Azula was escorted to her room by Ursa, Katara, and Ty Lee. Aang had gone off to find Zuko and talk to him. Ty Lee was the one who had taken Azula down to her personal physician.

_*Earlier*_

"_Azula," Ty Lee exclaimed, rushing over to the injured girls' side, holding on to the stumbling princess._

"_Nothing that a few days of extensive care won't fix, really Ty, I'm fine." Azula said, before inhaling sharply before letting out a sharp gasp of pain. "Kind of."  
"Azula, why isn't anyone helping you get back to your room…or the infirmary?" _

"_I didn't want help; I thought I could manage…apparently…"a look of pain overtook Azula's pretty features. Her face contorted in pain. _

"_Apparently you can't do anything right now without help." Ty Lee said, a concerned look spread over her face. _

_Ty Lee began helping Azula limp back to the infirmary, running into Katara and Ursa on the way. A fortunate thing. _

_*End flashback*_

Azula sat upright in the infirmary's bed, deep in thought.

_I gained firebending back…but…it's not my normal firebending. Hah, of course it wouldn't be. I lost it while I was unconscious…but then, who or what gave me the gift of firebending again? _Azula was too busy thinking to notice Ty Lee walk in and sit on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, 'Zula."

Azula looked up with a small smile at Ty Lee.

"Hey, Ty, how have you been lately?"

"Oh you know, missing my favorite _firebender._" Ty Lee said coyly, settling down into a laying position next to Azula.

"How did you find out…about the firebending I mean."  
"Katara told me…so did Zuko."

Azula looked like she was contemplating on what Ty Lee had said, then nodded.

Ty Lee grinned and planted a kiss on Azula's cheek, the one without the large bruise on it.

"See you later, 'kay 'Zula?"

"Yeah, I'll miss you until then." Azula said, hugging the acrobat as best she could despite the twinge of pain that shot through her left arm as she moved her right arm awkwardly. Azula had acquired three broken ribs and dislocated her left arm.

With one last smile, Ty Lee was out of the infirmary and bounding down the hallway to the courtyard. Once Azula was completely alone, she released a sigh. Not a sad one but a rather content sigh. Azula had some making up to do with Ty Lee now that she knew about her and Katara.

Ty Lee walked down the hallway towards her room.

_I have to think of something for Azula. I mean, I do have to make it up to her for spying on her and Katara…but still, Azula's 100% mine. _

Ty Lee was deep in thought until she ran into Katara. Looking up, Ty Lee was a bit annoyed at the sudden interruption but kept her manners as nice as always.

"Oh, hello there, Katara…um, odd seeing you roaming the halls at this time of day, shouldn't you be in a meeting or something?"

"Well, actually, all of the meetings are cancelled today seeing as it is Passion Day."

Katara said in a matter-of-fact voice as she crossed her arms and looked at Ty Lee.

"Oh, yeah, you're _right_…it _is_ Passion Day, _isn't it_?" Ty Lee said mockingly, glaring at Katara. Katara glared right back at Ty Lee.

"Well, have a good rest of the afternoon, Katara." Ty Lee said before walking off. Ty Lee decided that she officially _loathed _the waterbender now.

_First she steals my girlfriend and now she walks around looking for Azula! Who does she think she is? _Ty Lee thought angrily as she stormed through the palace's hall.


	12. Filler: TyZula passion

Chapter twelve:  
Filler chapter containing TyZula (major TyZula…as in Yuri):

Passionate

The day had passed quickly for Ty Lee and Azula was fully healed and fully physical again, which meant more fun for the both of them. The sun had just set over the Fire Nation, a black mist settling over the mainland, dotted with fiery points of heat. Inside the palace, Azula sat in her room, lazily brushing through her hair with an ivory comb.

Azula saw Ty Lee's image appear in her mirror, standing directly behind her. Putting the comb down, Azula turned to come face to face with Ty Lee's lips.

"T-Ty, um…as much as I love you I really don't think now's the time."

"Aw, but Azula…_tonight_ is our night." Ty Lee purred, leaning in towards the now flustered Azula.

"Um…Ty, did you have anything?"

"Hah, silly Azula, you should know that I don't drink."

"But…your breath…it smells like…" before Azula could finish, Ty Lee captured her lips with her own.

Ty Lee pushed down on Azula and both of them crashed onto the bed, silk covers tangled on the floor now. Azula didn't mind being like this with Ty Lee, Azula just didn't like the total suddenness Ty Lee was showing towards doing this. It was usually Azula who was the dominant one. Ty Lee began to push the sleeve of Azula's sleeping robe down her arm, fingers grazing over porcelain skin, barely there, and completely driving Azula mad with lust.

"T-Ty…" Azula managed to choke out, her voice shaky as the acrobat's lithe fingers ghosted over the warm flesh.

"Shh, 'Zula, no need to talk, you just need to…relax." Ty Lee cooed, pulling the final inches of the sleeve off of the princess. Azula closed her eyes, waiting for whatever else was to come.

Ty Lee advanced forward, fully straddling the helpless girl, and giggled lightly.

"You're so cute when you blush like that, 'Zula. And no, I'm not high on cactus juice either." Ty Lee said, beginning to pull down the other sleeve.

Now that Azula's upper body was vulnerable, she suddenly felt small against Ty Lee. "Um…er…Ty…could we take this just a little slower, please?" Azula squeaked out, her heart beating faster as Ty Lee got closer. Azula's body shuddered as Ty Lee lightly and lovingly brought a hand over Azula's pale torso.

"Of course, my princess, whatever you wish." Ty Lee said, running her hand back up the girls' stomach and coming to rest on her left breast. Azula let out a surprised gasp and a blush spread over her cheeks.

"Ty…Lee…" Ty Lee tugged at Azula's bindings, fully revealing her lover's upper body. Ty Lee licked her lips.

Before Ty Lee could begin any real pleasure, Azula forcefully grabbed the cloth of Ty Lee's shirt and flipped both of them over, so that Ty Lee was on the bottom now.

"Ty, honestly, I'm not the type of girl who will just submit to pure pleasure, you know. We both get equal amounts of what we deserve." Azula said, tugging at Ty Lee's casual clothes. Ty Lee no longer wore her old all pink outfit but now wore an outfit made up of different shades of red and a little bit of pink, a welcomed change in the acrobat's life.

Azula removed Ty Lee's shirt carefully and tossed it carelessly onto the floor somewhere. Azula leaned into the crook of Ty Lee's neck, gently sucking on the hollow of it. Ty Lee let out a moan, and grabbed Azula's head closer. Azula could feel the vibrations of her vocal chords with each little yelp and moan she let out. Pulling back, Azula freed Ty Lee's hair from the hair ribbon, letting the brown waves fall loose.

Ty Lee did likewise, tugging at the silk ribbon holding Azula's hair in a small ponytail, letting the tied back hair fall freely into her lover's face.

"Ty Lee, did I ever tell you anything?" Ty Lee looked slightly confused at this. "You're absolutely gorgeous with your hair down."

Ty Lee smiled sheepishly and brought Azula's head closer and kissed her in a deep, passionate way. Ty Lee broke the kiss, smiling at the older girl.

"Likewise, my princess." Ty Lee said, running her fingers through Azula's silken locks before resuming their heated kiss.


	13. Filler: Passion part II

Chapter thirteen:

Passionate part 2

Azula smiled down at Ty Lee as the kiss broke and gently lowered herself so that she was fully on Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee…" Azula moaned as Ty Lee licked Azula's jawbone. Ty Lee smiled inwardly as she felt Azula shudder.

"Ah! Ty Lee…!" Azula moaned out again as Ty Lee ran a hand down her abdomen, reaching the top of Azula's silk pants.

"Ty…not…yet…" Azula gasped between sharp intakes of breath.

"Shh, just relax, Azula. Let _me_ do all the work right now." Ty Lee purred, swiftly undoing the knot of the belt around Azula's slim waist seeing as it had been left behind when the princess's shirt had been discarded.

Azula lay there, taking in every feeling, every emotion.

_If mother or even father caught us…hah, we'd be dead for sure._ Azula thought to herself as another wave of sensation washed over her. A smile spread over her face, merely because of the thought or the sensations that she didn't think were humanely possible to feel. Ty Lee was now cupping a breast lightly in one hand while the other continued its journey southward. Azula made a sound that sounded oddly like a whimper.

Ty Lee looked at her princess, her eyes half lidded with barely any amber showing. Azula looked absolutely adorable in this state. Ty Lee was sure that she had never experienced such levels of passion from anybody.

Ty Lee brought herself to complete the task at hand and in one swift yank, she had Azula's pants off and thrown into a corner somewhere. Now Azula lay almost completely bare, her only cover was her pair of deep crimson panties, which were only just covering Ty Lee's destination.

With one swift movement, Azula's last bit of decency had been discarded, thrown somewhere in the room.

Ty Lee thanked the Gods that this room was sound proof and fire proof. Because as soon as Ty Lee began, Azula let out a burst of fire from her mouth as she moaned loudly.

"Whoa, Azula…calm down…shhh." Ty Lee murmured in the firebender's ear, holding her struggling arms down.

Once Azula had steadied her breathing, Ty Lee continued with her quick actions to Azula's body.

This continued for a majority of the night, each taking turns pleasuring the other until their exhaustion kept them from continuing. Azula had her arms wrapped around Ty Lee's middle, pulling the shorter girl closer to her burning body. Ty Lee snuggled into her lover happily, grasping onto Azula's forearms for support.

"Mmm…'Zula…so nice…" Ty Lee murmured, her exhaustion finally taking over her senses as she drifted off into sleep.

"sleep Ty…sleep…" Azula whispered in the acrobat's ear before kissing it lightly before she drifted off into sleep too.


End file.
